Bella's Got Her Period!
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Uh oh! Bella's got her period! What happens when an 18 year old girl has her period in a house with seven vampires? CHAOS! Set after New Moon! T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this fanfic is going to be a little funny. I have always wondered what would happen if Bella was on her period, and I wanted to write this when it got in my head! Here is my newest story!**

**Chapter 1: Blood, Tampons, And Teasing**

I woke up groggily in the middle of the night. I looked at my alarm clock with the tiny red digits that reads _2:13 A.M._

Ugh. I got up and walked into the bathroom. As soon as I pulled down my underwear and sat on the toilet, the first thing I saw was… blood. No. No, no, no, no, no, NO! I can NOT have my PERIOD NOW! Please, dear Jesus, let this be a nightmare, let me wake up and be happy. No such luck. I groaned. Of course, the night Edward is away hunting with his brothers and I have no tampons or pads and I have my period. This is great.

I sighed, and put toilet paper in my undies for now, then grabbed my cell phone to call Alice, Esme, or even Rosalie. I don't care, as long as I get my freaking tampons! I punched in Alice's number and heard the dial tone. Dang it. I dialed Esme's number and also heard a dial tone. Please God. Why do you hate me? I dialed the last number. Rosalie. She hates my guts, even after I saved her brother's life. She hates me less, but nonetheless, she still hates me. Finally, I heard a ring. Once, twice, three times, before I hear:

"What is it, Bella?" Rosalie asked in an annoyed tone. I sighed. This is not going to be easy.

"Um… Rosalie? I kinda need a favor. I couldn't reach Alice or Esme, and I didn't want to bother you, but I seriously need help, and since the other's had their phones off, I needed to call you because I can't call the boys or Carlisle, that would be too embarrassing, so I-" she cut me off with a laugh.

"God, Bella! Just get on with it! What the hell do you need at 2:16 in the morning so much that you actually called me?" she said in her irritated tone again. I gulped and said in a quiet voice.

""I just got my period, and I need tampons." I said half-strangled. It was silent. Then, suddenly, I heard a laugh. No. I heard more than one laughs. I heard boy and girl laughs. That's it. I snapped my phone shut, and grinded my teeth together. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are supposed to be hunting. Then, it came to me. Alice.

The pixie saw this happening and wanted to embarrass me. Some friend. I stormed downstairs, effectively waking Charlie up.

"Hey! Where are you going, missy?" He said angrily. I spun around, my face red.

"I'm. Going. To. Walmart. To. Get. Me. Some. Tampons." I said through tightly clenched teeth. Charlie stepped back. He knew how I got when I had my period. He was frightened. Good, Charlie. Be afraid, be very, very afraid. Wow, strange thought. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well, ah. Well Bells, I think you should spend the next five to seven days at the Cullen's, you know. I um, am going fishing with Billy tomorrow, well, I guess it's today, and I wouldn't want you to be all alone here in this big old empty house…" He stopped at the look on my face. Pure rage. He was leaving me? To fend for myself? HOW DARE HE!

"WHAT KIND OF A FATHER ARE YOU? WHEN I NEED YOU MOST, YOU SEND ME OFF TO A PLACE WHERE YOU WOULD NEVER LET ME STAY UNLESS THE EARTH ENDED? HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed. I heard a knock on the door. I stormed over, red in the face from anger, and swung the door open to see an angel faced Alice staring up at me. Bull. I can tell she is trying not to laugh. But, in her tiny, petite hands, were a gift from God himself… Tampons. Thank you Alice!

"Alice!" I said sweetly, happily. Charlie's mouth dropped open, then, he shook his head.

"Women." I heard him mutter. That made me angry again for some reason.

"EXCUSE ME? WOMEN? SO WHAT… ALL WOMEN ARE THIS WAY? HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS! YOU KNOW WHAT? I WILL GO WITH ALICE AND THE REST OF THE CULLEN'S! WHILE YOU ARE FISHING, I'LL BE LIVING IN HELL AND YOU… YOU WILL BE ENJOYING YOURSELF… BY FISHING!" I screamed while Alice stood there amused and Charlie looked frightened.

"Good luck, Alice." I heard him whisper. She giggled. Stupid pixie.

"Don't worry Charlie. All girls become moody during their period. It's common. I'll let Bella sleep in my room. Don't you worry about a thing! I'll make sure to take good care of her while you go fishing!" She said sweetly in her, 'I'm so innocent, bow down to me and do everything I say' voice. Stupid pixie.

Within 20 minutes, I was at the Cullen mansion, with Carlisle handing me some pills. I immediately threw them right at Emmett.

"Give them to the family idiot." I said in my most disinterested tone. Jasper and Edward burst out laughing, while Emmett looked hurt and heartbroken and Rosalie looked furious. Esme and Carlisle were trying not to laugh, but they also had disapproving looks on their faces. Alice soon joined in the hysteria.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly. "Those pills help with your mood swings." He said slowly, as if I were two years old. My temper flared.

"Stop freaking talking to me like I'm two years old! I'm 18! I can handle myself! It's not like I need them." I muttered angrily. I heard a cough that sure sounded like laugh. I snapped my head up to meet Jasper's amused eyes. "Something funny?" I asked through clenched teeth. He chuckled, then, feeling my anger, shook his head. I muttered, "Emo boy with mood swings," under my breathe, and everyone but Jasper burst out laughing. Even Rosalie. I grinned, then stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. No sedations while I'm sleeping, or I kill you all tomorrow morning." I said smoothly. I heard seven audible gulps. I smiled, then sauntered upstairs for sleep. It did not come easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here is chapter 2!)**

**Chapter 2: Day 1: Cramps, Cravings, Mood Swings, and Other Craziness**

I woke up with a pain in my abdomen. Ugh. I ran to the toilet and peed. Ah. I let out a sigh of relief, but the pain did not dwindle. Grr. I quickly reached in the drawer and took out my Midol for the cramps. I got off the toilet, then went down in my PJ's to get a glass of orange juice to gulp down the pills.

When I got in the kitchen, my favorite vampire family and vampire boyfriend were there! YAY! That means I get an amazing breakfast courteous of Esme! She is amazing at cooking all my favorite foods, like eggs, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, mmm. That sounds good right about now! Chocolate… I was snapped out of my daydream by orange juice being shoved in my face by Rosalie. She glared, then stomped off to wherever Emmett was. Emmett.

I had been so mean to him and Jasper last night. Jasper and Emmett didn't REALLY do anything wrong. A wave of guilt rushed upon me, and Jasper was suddenly staring at me.

"Why do you feel so guilty, Bella?" He asked in his Southern drawl voice. I sighed.

"Jasper, about last night… I'm sorry I was so mean… It's just… you know when… I can't explain it. I'm PMSing and when I PMS, I say stuff I don't mean, okay?" I said, blushing fire truck red. I heard a booming laugh and saw Jasper smiling.

Suddenly, Emmett was next to Jasper, grinning like an idiot. Another rush of guilt waved over me and Jasper groaned.

"Bella! Cut it out! I can't stand the guilt coming off of you! It's coming off in wave after wave after wave after wave and it really puts a damper on my emo mood." He joked. I felt even more guilty at that. I can't BELIEVE I called Jasper EMO! And I called Emmett the family idiot. I was so mean. Jasper sighed, then called out. "Edward, get down here and distract your annoying guilt ridden girlfriend who is really feeling guilty right now!" He yelled, though he could have whispered and Edward would have heard it like he was right next to him. Edward was suddenly next to me.

"Bella," He soothed. "Jasper and Emmett aren't angry. None of us are-" He was cut off with a scoff coming from the corner of the room. My head snapped up to meet Rosalie's eyes. I grinded my teeth, and weaved out of Edward's arms.

"What?" I said through my teeth. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Was all she said before flipping her hair over her shoulder then walking away. I growled angrily.

"Stupid blonde vampire." I muttered angrily before taking a gulp of my orange juice with the Midol and swallowing it. Then, I slammed the cup down on the counter and spun to see Edward's anxious eyes. "You," I seethed. "YOU, EMMETT, AND JASPER WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HUNTING! AND YOU WERE HERE! WHAT…THE…HELL?" I screamed. He seemed taken aback by my language. Oh, Mr. Goody Two Shoes needs to grow up. He cleared his throat.

"Well, Alice called and said something was important, so, of course, we rushed back, and your call just happened to have arrived when we got in. It wasn't intentional, love." He said in a soothing but yet scared tone. I rolled my eyes, before a thought hit me. Alice. THAT STUPID PIXIE! Why would she do this to me?

"Alice," I growled, and suddenly, she was in front of me, giggling.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked in a polite tone, but I could see she was trying not to laugh. So were Jasper and Emmett. And Edward. I just glared. She apparently couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, because she burst out laughing. Suddenly, a fresh shed of tears built in my eyes. She betrayed me, made fun of me, and is now laughing at me. To make it worse, the boys all started laughing too. Even Edward. None of them noticed my tears. I quickly walked upstairs and heard the laughing still loud. I ran into the guest room and slammed the door shut, locking it. I leaped onto my bed, grabbed my pillow, and screamed as loud as I could.

After screaming for two minutes non stop, I finally stopped. That was when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's silken voice through the door. I groaned.

"Go away!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

"Bella, please open the door." He pleaded. I glared at the door.

"Why, so you can laugh some more at me? Or play the, "Let's All Tease Bella and Make Her Cry And Not Care" game? Well, my answer is no. Go away. I'm mad at you, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. So leave me alone. Rosalie is the only who hasn't laughed at me. I think she has a better heart than you guys!" I screamed through my tears. I didn't mean that, but I was hurt, angry, and I didn't want him near me right now. I needed to calm down, then apologize. I heard silence, then a door slamming. Oh no.

I hurt Edward's feelings, or whoever slammed the door downstairs. I'm so stupid! Why can't I do anything right? Why am I so stupid? Why am I so moody? I can't stand it. I'm hurting the ones I love. Hell, even Charlie can't be around me when I have my period! He always leaves for fishing trips and tries to stay out of my way. I'm such a terrible, horrible, ugly, selfish person. I don't deserve anyone. All they did was laugh because of Alice's face and how I reacted to her. And I got angry at them for that. I have to apologize, then I need to leave. I can't burden them with myself. They deserve better than that.

The door bust open and a furious pixie stalked over to me.

"You're apologizing. Now." She growled. Oh God. Now Alice hates me, too. They won't ever want to see me ever again. I nodded. But first started packing. This confused her.

"What are you doing, Bella?" She sighed. I looked at her sadly.

"You want me to apologize then leave. I'm so sorry, Ali. I didn't mean to be so mean. I just get really moody and everything when I get my period. I'm sorry." I sobbed, crumpling to the floor. "And now everyone hates me! Even you and Edward!" I cried. I felt stone cold arms wrap around me quickly.

"That's not true, Bella. We shouldn't have laughed. You have no reason to apologize. We went over the line. We knew you were fragile, and we made you upset. WE should be the ones apologizing, Bella. So, I'm sorry. For embarrassing you and laughing at you. I shouldn't have done that." Alice said to me quietly. I sniffed.

"I still shouldn't have said those mean stuff. Who left the house?" I asked quietly. She hesitated.

"Edward did. He was quite upset about what you said, but he'll get over it." She whispered quickly, seeing my horrified face.

"Where did he go?" She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't see. He doesn't want me to, so he keeps changing his mind purposely to keep me away. Sorry, Bella." She apologized. I shook my head and smiled shakily at her.

"No reason to be sorry, Ali. Thanks anyways. I'll go apologize to Emmett and Jasper. Again." I said sheepishly. I walked downstairs and went over to Emmett and Jasper. I took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry for being so mean, for insulting you, hurting your feelings, and saying you were heartless. I shouldn't have said those things, and I definitely didn't mean them. I was sad, hurt, and angry for you guys laughing at me, so I said mean things that I didn't mean. Could you ever forgive me?" I asked quietly, shakily. Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug.

"It was our fault baby sis. We were being mean too. So we're sorry as well." He said as he put me down. Jasper wrapped me in a light hug as well.

"Yeah, baby girl. It was our fault. We were the ones who teased you and laughed at you, so it's our fault. I'm sorry, too." He said. I smiled.

"It's okay, and thanks." I said, walking outside. Now to wait for Edward, I thought.


End file.
